


The Most Horrible Thing Enter has Ever Done

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Enter should have realized that locking Jin and Usada in a room would end badly, but he did it anyways! [Gen, humor]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Horrible Thing Enter has Ever Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts).



> Wrtitten for cypsiman2 on tumblr.

Title: The Most Horrible Thing Enter has Ever Done  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Usami Youko, Iwasaki Ryuuji, Jin Masato, Usada Lettuce (Gen)  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Wrtitten for cypsiman2 on tumblr.

One boot print on Enter’s face later, Youko kicked down the door where Ryuuji and Jin were being held. “Is everyone okay—” Youko oof-ed as Ryuuji grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Thank you for saving me," he tearfully whispered.

"Um, sure." She patted Ryuuji’s back. "What do Enter do to you?"

"He just locked us up." Ryuuji shuddered. "He locked me in a room with sempai and Usada for four hours."

Youko glanced at the other two captives, who were currently rassling on the floor. Usada was screaming about only mega loser engineers would make Buddyroids that photobombed people, while Jin screamed right back that only mega loser bunnies would have ears for grabbing. It looked like they’d been at it for while, and had no plans to stop.

"Sheesh. No wonder you’re so shaken up."


End file.
